dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants
The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants is an American animated web television series produced by DreamWorks Animation that is based on the film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, in turn based on the Captain Underpants series of books by Dav Pilkey.Netflix and Dreamworks Announce She-Ra, Trolls, Captain Underpants and More Taking place after the film, the series will continue the adventures of pranksters and comic book artists George Beard and Harold Hutchins, and their creation of Captain Underpants. The series premiered on July 13th 2018, Netflix, Dreamworks Partner for Six Animated Shows in 2018, Including 'Trolls,' 'Boss Baby' Series and Season 2 premiered on February 8 2019.https://web.facebook.com/CaptainUnderpantsOfficial/photos/a.248161192283940/609535919479797 Season 3 will be released on July 19, 2019. The running time is 24 minutes. Synopsis Voice cast * Nat Faxon as Mr. Krupp/Captain Underpants * Ramone Hamilton as George Beard * Jay Gragnani as Harold Hutchins * Evan Kishiyama as Gooch * Sean Astin as The Narrator * Dayci Brookshire as Jessica Gordon, Dressy * Jorge Diaz as Melvin Sneedly * Tress MacNeille as Ms. Hurd * David Koechner as Mr. Meaner * Laraine Newman as Ms. Ribble * Stephen Root as Mr. Fyde * Mindy Sterling as Mrs. Sneedly * Erica Luttrell as Erica Wang Season 1 # Captain Underpants and the Frenzied Farts of Flabby Flabulous # Captain Underpants and the Dreadful Debacle of DJ Drowsy Drawers # Captain Underpants and the Horrible Hostilities of the Homework Hydra # Captain Underpants and the Vexing Villiany of the Vile Vimpire # Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Perlious Misfortune of the T.P. Mummy # Captain Underpants and the Squishy Predicament of the Stanley Peet's Stinky Pits # Captain Underpants and the Costly Conundrum of the Calamitous Claylossus # Captain Underpants and the Jarring Jerkiness of the Judge J.O.R.T.S. # Captain Underpants and the Strange Strife of the Smelly Socktopus # Captain Underpants and the Flustering Mindless Woe of the Flushable Memory Wipes # Captain Underpants and the Soggy Salvation of the Swirling Sweatnami # Captain Underpants and the Sickening Fumes of Smartsy Fartsy # Captain Underpants and the Troublesome Treachery of the Thieving Toot Fairy Season 2 #Captain Underpants and the Tenuous Takedown of the Tyrannical Teachertrons #Captain Underpants and the Frantic Fury of the Fearsome Furculees #Captain Underpants and the Harmful Horrors of the Harrowing Hiveschool #Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Pulverizing of the Pestering Poopacabra #Captain Underpants and the Dastardly Deed of the Devious Diddlysaurus #Captain Underpants and the Shadowy Syndrome of the Sinister Splotch #Captain Underpants and the Bizarre Blitzkrieg of the Bothersome Butt-erflies #Captain Underpants and the Problematic Pandemonium of the Punishing Plungerina #Captain Underpants and the Bombastic Blathering of Brainy Blabulous #Captain Underpants and the Crazy Caustic Spray of the Contagious Cruelius Sneezer #Captain Underpants and the Trashy Tale of the Tumultuous Tubbadump #Captain Underpants and the Taxing Trauma of the Treacherous Tattle Trials, Part 1 #Captain Underpants and the Taxing Trauma of the Treacherous Tattle Trials, Part 2 Season 3 # Captain Underpants and the Worrisome Wedge of the Water Warmongers # Captain Underpants and the Angry Abnormal Atrocities of the Astute Animal Aggressors # Captain Underpants and the Abysmal Altercation of the Abominable Altitooth # Captain Underpants and the Bizarre Bout of the Beastly Barfilisk # Captain Underpants and the Monstrous Mayhem of the Massive Melviathan # Captain Underpants and the Savage Spite of the Slimy Salamangler # Captain Underpants and the Cunning Combat of the Covert Camoflush # Captain Underpants and the Bad Beat of the Blah Borelock # Captain Underpants and the Ghastly Danger of the Ghost Dentist # Captain Underpants and the Confounding Concoction of the Crooked Combotato # Captain Underpants and the Ludicrous Lunacy of the Loopy Laserlightmare # Captain Underpants and the Shocking Showdown of the Staggering Sugamechanger # Captain Underpants and the Polarizing Plight of the Pitiless Poopetrators Gallery Videos Trivia * At the end of the Season 3 episode, Harold and George mention the show is ending, but an airplane flies by with a banner saying there's more Captain Underpants coming soon which gets them all excited about it. References External links *Official website at Netflix *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt7741830/?ref_=nv_sr_1 The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Netflix Category:TV Series Category:TV Category:Based On Category:DreamWorks Television Animation Category:Article stubs Category:Captain Underpants Category:The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants Category:Television series by Universal Television